Leaving the Nest
by Louisemc86
Summary: Bella is looking for a fresh start. Is going to college and moving into an apartment with three strangers going to help her with that. Rated M for later.
1. Chapter 1 Leaving the Nest

******A/N ****Ok so this is my first fanfic so I am very excited to post this and see what you all think of it. **

**I want to thank my Sparkly Red Pen Betas Aly130 and Angmclure, thankyou so much for your help and input**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Twilight, but of course you already know that.**

* * *

**Leaving the Nest**

Chapter 1 – Leaving the Nest

BPOV

_I need to get out of Forks!_

"Bella, are you sure about this? I know it's been a year since Jake and all, but are you ready for this? Moving out is a big deal," my Dad, Charlie asked. Worry evident in his voice. I was his only child; of course he was always going to worry about me. Being the Police Chief of Forks' never eased his worrying about me, since he saw all the awful things that can happen in the world.

"Yes, Dad, I'm sure. I can't just stay here for the rest of my life and think about what happened ." This was a lie. I would always think about Jake, I mean how could I not? He was the most important person in my life until…

I stopped that thought, because I always tried to think about the happy times we shared, not how horribly it all ended

"Besides, I'm 21, I think it's time to leave the nest and get a life of my own. Don't worry, Dad, I'm only moving to Seattle, I will visit as often as I can."

I loved my dad with all my heart and would regret leaving him to fend for himself - he was the only person I knew that could ruin boiling water - but I needed a fresh start and the only way to get it was to leave this town. Everything reminded me of Jake, especially now one year later. This was the only way to truly move on.

To take my mind of off things I opened the letter from Washington State University housing department that had arrived that day.

After what happened with Jake I felt inspired to apply to college, I had never had the chance to after high school; this was my chance to change my life forever. After thinking hard about all my options I decided on Washington State, which even after a being out of school for a few years thought I was bright enough to attend.

I had also applied for off campus housing, hoping that I wouldn't have to live alone in Seattle.

"Oh my god, I got the off campus housing!' I squealed, startling Charlie who had been distracted by reading the newspaper.

"That's great, Bells," He said more enthusiastic about my moving than before, probably comforted by the fact that I wouldn't be living alone.

"Well, I'm heading round to Harry's to watch the game," he said, getting up and taking a six pack of beer out of the fridge.

"Okay bye Dad. Have fun," I replied, distractedly rereading the letter.

I hated to leave Charlie here by himself, but this was something I needed to do.

I was just glad that Charlie was starting to support the idea of me moving. I knew he still didn't want me leaving but he understood why I had to do this.

We were all each other had after Renee, my mom, took off about five years ago. Charlie and I had become quite close after that, we told each other almost everything. He was one of the few people that knew what I had been through with Jake.

_Moving Day_

I had convinced Charlie to help me move all my stuff to my new apartment, which I would be sharing with three other people, two guys and another girl. Luckily it was a four bedroom apartment, that had two common bathrooms, with open living area and kitchen.

I hoped I was ready for living with roommates. I had never lived with anyone besides Charlie or Renee, and I wasn't sure I was prepared for the reality of it. Especially living with two guys.

As I was unpacking my things and organising my room, I heard a key in the front door. I knew one of the others had arrived, but I hadn't met them yet.

_Well, here's your chance Swan, get out there and make a good impression._

"Hello!" I called out as I walked out to the hallway.

"Oh! Hi. You must be Isabella. The housing officer said you were moving in today. I'm Mike, Mike Newton, he said, holding out his hand to shake mine.

"Nice to meet you, Mike," I said shaking his hand "I prefer Bella,"

Mike was cute, I guessed. He had generic blond hair, blue eyes, and average height and build. But not my type…. As if I was even interested in a relationship right now.

We chatted for a few minutes about ourselves and school. Mike was a senior majoring in economics.

I was a bit shocked when he asked for my cell phone number, but figured we would be living together, we would probably need each other's phone numbers, so I obliged, getting his number, too.

Later on, after I'd had some takeout for dinner, thinking that I should be a friendly roommate to Mike, I sat out in the living area having a beer with him, chatting for a bit more. He seemed friendly enough. He grew up in California, which I thought would explain the blond hair and blue eyes. He was also in the off stage in an On/Off Relationship with a girl called Jessica.

I was getting tired after a long day of moving, so I said goodnight to Mike and went to get ready for bed.

As I was getting ready, my phone beeped with a text message. Thinking it was Mom or my best friend from Forks, Angela, wondering how the move went, I went to answer it.

It wasn't from either, it was Mike.

**Hey**, **Bella, you want to get lucky? You know since it's your first night in here**

_I am definitely locking my door,_ I thought as I raced over to the door, locking it securely. _Well he seemed nice enough._

Luckily, that was the only night I was alone in the house with Mike. The next day, a new roommate moved in.

* * *

**A/N So what do you think. Please review and let me know**

**I'm also on Twitter, follow me on louisemc_86**

**Thanks for reading**

**Louise**


	2. Chapter 2 The New Housemate

**A/N So here is chapter 2. Sorry it took so long. I had some things going on that took up a lot of my time.**

**Again I want to thank my SRP Betas Aly130 and Angmclure for all they're help on this** **chapter.**

* * *

**Leaving the Nest**

Chapter 2 – The New Roommate

BPOV

Trying to avoid Mike after the text messaging incident last night, I stayed out of the house for the day, getting to know the neighbourhood. This was also the perfect opportunity to learn the quickest routes to and from the campus, even though classes didn't start until the next week.

I also found a great little coffee shop that made an awesome latte; I could tell I was going to be a regular there.

When I got back to the apartment, Mike was there, ready to apologise.

I accepted his apology on the condition that it wouldn't happen again.

"Thank you, Bella. I promise it won't happen again. Don't know what I was thinking when I sent it," he said, still apologetic and embarrassed.

"Oh! Our new roommate arrived while you were out. He's in his room getting settled," he informed me as I went to leave the room.

"Thanks, Mike, I'll go introduce myself," I replied and walked into the hallway.

I had chosen the room at the start of the hall opposite one of the bathrooms, with Mike down at the end next to the other bathroom. This left one room vacant next to each of us.

Walking to the hall, I noticed the new roommate had chosen the room next to mine.

I gave a little knock on the open door, and he turned to see what the interruption was. I was shocked to see that he was probably the most beautiful man I had ever seen.

He was gorgeous. Perfect angular jaw and the most wonderful green eyes. He had an unusual bronze shade to his hair, which looked messed up and unruly.

"Hi, I'm Bella. I'm in the room next door," I said, surely sounding like an idiot.

"I'm Edward. And that's good to know," he replied in a smooth velvety voice and moved to shake my hand.

As our hands connected, I felt a shot of electricity shoot through me, and from the look on Edward's face, I could tell he had felt it too. Neither of us could drop our hands.

We had been standing like that for a while when Mike came down the hall to go to his room. Realising we were still holding hands, we both quickly dropped them.

"Hey," Mike said with a nod of his head as he walked past us.

I took the distraction to get away from Edward and to the safety of my room, locking the door behind me.

_Well_, t_his is going to be interesting_, I thought to myself sarcastically.

EPOV

I didn't know what I was getting myself into when I decided to move into this off campus apartment. But from the moment I saw Bella Swan I knew I was going to be in really big trouble.

When I got to the house there was only one person there. He introduced himself as my new roommate, Mike. He seemed nice from first impression, so that was good. I didn't think I could handle living with someone that I couldn't get along with.

It had been such a busy few days with the move, with all the packing, travelling and leaving my parents; all I wanted to do was get my stuff in the room and get to sleep. All was on track for an early night; I had put together my bed and was sorting through some boxes when there was a knock on the door. I turned around to see who it was, and was shocked to find a beautiful brunette standing at my door.

The woman was stunning. She had lovely pale skin, long brown hair that tumbled down her back. And the most expressive chocolate brown eyes.

She introduced herself as Bella and she would be in the room next door. I thought I should play it cool, but when I replied to introduce myself I ended up tagging on a lame-pick up line at the end.

_Gee_, C_ullen, way to make an impression. The poor girl probably thinks you're some kind of player._

As we were shaking hands, I felt an almost electric spark jolt through me. I was shocked; I had never felt anything like that before Our eyes locked and I could tell she felt it too.

I was grateful when Mike came down the hall; it broke whatever daze Bella and I were in. He gave the universal 'Hey' head nod as he went past us Bella and I had both quickly dropped our hands when we heard him.

When I looked back towards Bella, she was gone, her door catching the lock.

_What the hell just happened?_

That night I had very little sleep, tossing and turning. I just couldn't stop thinking about the beautiful girl in the next room and how I was going to get through living with her.

I didn't need any distractions this year, and getting involved with Bella would be a major distraction.

Not to mention the weirdness that would occur if things didn't work out between us. It would be completely awkward for everyone in the house.

I couldn't believe I was even thinking about this. I had only known the woman for five minutes for crying out loud. She probably thought I was a complete jerk after meeting me earlier.

The only thing I knew for sure was that I was in for an interesting experience living here.

* * *

**A/N So what did you think. Reply and let me know.**

**Follow me on Twitter: louisemc_86  
**


End file.
